1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device which cannot be started when the portable electronic device is disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers usually need much time and money to design and make new products. However, once a new product is on the market, commercial competitors of the manufacturer may reverse engineer the new product. That is, a competitor may disassemble the new product to learn the electronic and mechanical structures of the new product. The competitor can further analyze the functions of the new product after starting to disassemble the new product.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.